


Tony Stark und die Frauen

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ein kleiner Einblick in Tonys Gedanken, als er mal wieder ein paar der Schlagzeilen überfliegt.





	Tony Stark und die Frauen

Kopfschüttelnd überflog Tony die Schlagzeilen vom gestrigen Abend.  
Hatte die Presse nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich über seine angeblichen Eroberungen auszulassen?  
Wie wäre es, wenn sie zur Abwechslung mal über die Preisverleihung als solche und die Gewinner schreiben würden? Schließlich waren einige der Gewinner des „Jugend forscht“ - Wettbewerbes richtig gut gewesen.  
Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er mit Pepper sprechen wollte – das Projekt des Parker-Jungen zeigte mehr als deutlich, wieviel Potenzial in dem jungen Mann steckte.  
Ob man ihm eine Praktikantenstelle oder ähnliches anbieten könnte?  
Je nachdem, wie seine Verhältnisse waren, vielleicht das Ganze mit einem kleinen monatlichen Obolus versüßt?  
Doch zurück zu den Frauen.  
Es wunderte ihn, dass bisher noch nicht eine der Frauen zur Presse gegangen war, um auszuplaudern, dass sie es gar nicht bis in sein Bett geschafft hatten, sondern morgens in einem Gästezimmer aufgewacht waren.  
Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, die derartig angeheiterten Frauen, welche irgendwie immer den Weg zu ihm fanden, sich selbst zu überlassen.  
Stattdessen nahm er sie mit und ließ sie ihren Rausch in einem seiner Gästezimmer ausschlafen.  
Sein italienischer Hengst fand diesen Umstand besonders amüsant und machte sich regelmäßig einen Spaß daraus ihn mit diesen Schlagzeilen aufzuziehen.  
Wenn er gläubig wäre, würde er Gott dafür danken, dass Tonio ihm zu hundert Prozent vertraute und wusste, dass er nie etwas Außereheliches anfangen würde.  
Dafür liebte er seinen italienischen Hengst zu sehr, als dass er diesen dermaßen verletzen würde.


End file.
